


Art for "Burning Love" by rose_malmaison

by penumbria



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/pseuds/penumbria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Created for the 2016 NCIS Reverse Big Bang, claimed by rose_malmaison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Burning Love" by rose_malmaison

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Burning Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896998) by [rose_malmaison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison). 



> Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS and make no money from this.

 


End file.
